Fallout
by bananabitch2010
Summary: Arthur feels like he's lost everything when Alfred leaves him for Kiku. Lame summary is lame. WARNING: Human names are used. UkUsJap.


So, this is obviously my first story and was inspired by the song 'Fallout' by Marianas Trench. I was also inspired by this video, because it's simply fantastic~

.com/watch?v=k-Wq_-x5ufk&list=LLAYMeSZk6wiLhTlNQ-15zDA&index=1&feature=plpp_video (I recommend you watch it to get the gist of this story.)

* * *

><p><em>An empty room,<em>

I stare at the blank wall ahead of me, tears openly flowing down my cheeks.

_I'm empty too_

I can't feel anything except for the dull ache in my heart.

_And everything reminds me of you_

Even the colours of the Union Jack remind me of you.

_So many things_

We had so many memories together, through the good and even the bad.

_I shouldn't have missed_

How could I miss the signs? They were so obvious.

_The more that I push_

I always grabbed your hand when we were near him.

_And the more you resist_

And you always pushed me away.

_It's easy to say it's for the best_

You told me that we were never meant to be.

_When you want more_

Am I not good enough for you?

_While you leave me with less_

You left me with a broken heart.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

What can I do?

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

What _should_ I do?

_I'm awake, and trying_

I'm trying not to think about you.

_While you're sleeping like a baby_

But I know you're dreaming about him.

_Beside him_

You two share a bed now, just like we did.

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

I can't stand being without you.

_God damn polite and composed_

You're always polite around him. You never used to be that way with me.

_And I know you see me,_

We're always seated next to each other during meetings.

_And you're making it look so easy_

You don't have a care in the world when you're with him.

_What comes and goes,_

Everytime he let you go, you came crying back to me.

_I'd go without_

I'd rather go without the heartache of watching you leave again.

_I know you're fine but what if I_

It's obvious that you're fine leaving me for good.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

But what if I fell?

_Through the fallout_

Fell right in front of you.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

But then, what if I dragged you down?

_You're the fallout_

You're the reason for my pain.

_Well now there's him,_

Kiku...

_And now there's me_

Arthur...

_The secrets you give_

"Arthur, I..."

_And the secrets you keep_

"-...I don't love you anymore."

_And nevertheless_

I still wanted you.

_It's never you let_

But you never let yourself come back.

_The more that I give_

I gave you everything. Even independance.

_And the less that I get_

I didn't get anything in return.

_Don't tell me to fight,_

"Prove to me that you're capable of loving me, Arthur."

_To fight for you_

"I need to know. I need to know that you'll give me everything."

_After this long, I shouldn't have to_

I think I've given more than enough.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

I don't know what to do without you.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

You were my everything.

_I'm awake, and trying_

My body is shaking as I try to contain my sobs.

_While you're sleeping like a baby_

He's probably holding you as you lay in bed together.

_Beside him_

Sleeping comfortably next to him.

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

I feel like letting go, but I just can't.

_God damn polite and composed_

Seeing you so happy makes me jealous.

_And I know you see me,_

I watch as you glance as me and frown, your eyes flitting away almost as quickly.

_And you're making it look so easy_

Then you laugh that laugh that I've heard so many times.

_What comes and goes,_

I now know that you've let go of me. Forever.

_I'd go without_

Yet I can't go a minute without thinking about you.

_I know you're fine but what if I_

You're better off with him, after all.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

I know I'll never be able to love again.

_Through the fallout_

But being with you for all those times is worth it.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

Because I still love you.

_I know you're fine but what if I_

I still have everything you left behind.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

I can't bring myself to get rid of it.

_Through the fallout_

They're all the memories I have left.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

I can't let anything go.

_You're the fallout_

You let this happen.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

I know you don't care about me anymore.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

But did you ever really care?

_I know you're fine but what if I_

You're with him now.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

I watch with jealous eyes at the G8 meeting as you bat your eyelashes as him.

_Through the fallout_

I miss when you did that to me.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

I miss you more than you'll ever know.

_I know you're fine but what if I_

Your obnoxious laugh startles me out of a trance.

_(Fallout)_

I was thinking about you, of course.

_I'm awake, and trying_

Tears well up in my eyes as I watch you, but I quickly blink them away.

_While you're sleeping like a baby_

Sometimes you sleep during the meetings, your head on his shoulder.

_Beside him_

You hold hands when walking next to him.

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

Sometimes I catch you watching me, longing in your eyes.

_God damn polite and composed_

You even walk past me, nodding your head in acknowledgement.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

I go home after the meeting.

_Through the fallout_

I shred everything you owned.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

I need to forget about you now.

_Through the fallout_

I need to let go and find someone else.

_(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)_

So I burn our memories in my fireplace.

_FALLOUT_

I let you go. I'm free now. And I'm happy.


End file.
